Give Up
by ichizenkaze
Summary: Himchan selalu mencari sosok dia dalam diri yongguk. Ini kesalahannya, karena dia sudah masuk kedalam hubungan mereka,lalu haruskah dia menyerah? BANGHIM HEREEEE.. Yongguk X Himchan slight HimUp RnR?


Author : Han NN

Tittle : Give Up

Cast : Bang Yongguk / Kim Himchan / Moon Jongup

.

Genre : sad, angst, school life.

.

Bisakah ini disebut sebagai shortfic?

.

Warning : YAOI, TYPE, NOT EYD, BOYXBOY . DON'T LIKE DON'T READ..

.

Summary : Himchan selalu mencari sosok dia dala diri Yongguk. Ini kesalahannya, karena dia sudah masuk kedalam hubungan mereka,

.

.

HAPPY READING..

.

.

"hari ini mau mengantarkan ku ke toko buku tidak?"

Yongguk yang sedang menulis rumus aritmatika serentak mengangkat wajahnya. Mendapati wajah manis Himchan yang kini tengah berdiri tepat disampingnya. Yongguk tersenyum. mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusuk surai kelam milik kekasihnya itu.

"tentu saja, hime" jawabnya sambil menaruh pena-nya dan berdiri.

Himchan tersenyum. membuat Yongguk berkali-kali memuji dalam hatinya karena kecantikan yang menguar pada wajah Himchan. Himchan menunduk dan mengambil tangan Yongguk yang masih berada di atas kepalanya. Tak menatap mata Yongguk yang dengan dalam terlihat jelas pandangan memuja pada irisnya.

"aku pergi ke kelas"

Ucap Himchan sambil berlalu dan meninggalkan Yongguk yang hanya bisa terdiam dengan tangan mengepal kuat.

"kau.. apa yang terjadi pada mu?" bisiknya menatap punggung Himchan yang semakin menjauh.

:

:

:

Ini adalah toko buku ke tiga yang sudah mereka masuki. Masih belum dapat menemukan buku yang Himchan inginkan. Yongguk memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit. dia belum makan siang dan jam pada tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Dia tidak sadar jika sudah selama ini mereka mencari buku itu. mengikuti langkah Himchan memasuki toko buku. menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba mendera kepalanya.

"Judulnya Digital Fortes karya Dan Brown. Kau bisa membantu ku mencarinya kan?" tanya Himchan sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Yongguk.

Mengesampingkan segala rasa sakitnya. Mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan mulai berjalan menuju rak-rak dipenuhi buku. Yongguk hampir tidak sadar apa yang dia lakukan kini. Kepalanya sangat pusing. Melihat pada sosok Himchan yang tengah mencari pada tumpukan buku dengan serius. Menekatkan dalam hatinya. ini demi Kim Himchan. Demi kekasihnya.

Langkahnya bisa disebut diseret. Tangannya pun bergetar setiap memegang sebuah buku. Dan saat dirasanya buku yang dicari Himchan tidak dia temukan, dia berjalan menuju tempat Himchan berada.

"aku tidak menemukannya" ujar Yongguk sambil berdiri disamping Himchan. Menatap wajah kecewa pada riak wajah Himchan, membuat rasa sakit tersendiri dalam hatinya. mengelus pundak sang kekasih dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"aku harus menemukannya malam ini juga, Bbang" lirihnya sambil menunduk dan mengambil sebuah buku dengan kekecewaan karena tidak bisa menemukan buku yang dia inginkan.

"kita bisa cari ke toko buku yang lain, hime" uajr Yongguk sambil mengusap kepala Himchan.

"waktunya sudah tidak cukup !" kesal. nada Himchan terdengar sangat kesal.

Menepis dengan kasar tangan Yongguk yang berada dikepalanya dan berjalan menjauh. Yongguk menghembuskan nafas panjang. lalu jika buku itu tidak ditemukan, apakah itu kesalahannya?

Kenapa Himchan selalu membuatnya berada dalam pihak yang salah?

Mencoba mengerti sifat Himchan. Mengikuti langkah sang pemuda untuk kembali memeriksa ditempatnya tadi mencari. Yongguk mengambil sebuah buku dan mencoba membaca sinopsis buku tersebut. Membiarkan Himchan berkutat dengan buku-buku yang sudah diperiksannya.

"Bbang.." lirih suara Himchan terdengar dalam pendengarannya.

Menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Himchan yang berdiri tak jauh didepannya dengan memegang sebuah buku bersampul putih dengan hardcover yang membungkus buku tersebut.

"Ini buku yang ku maksud. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahunya jika buku ini ada disini" geram Himchan sambil menatap Yongguk tajam.

Yongguk berani bersumpah dia tidak melihat buku itu disana.

"aku tidak melihatnya, sungguh. Aku sudah memeriksanya tapi aku tidak menemukannya" ucap Yongguk sambil berjalan mendekati Himchan.

"kau tidak berniat membantu ku? atau jangan-jangan kau tak berniat untuk menemani ku?"

Yongguk terdiam. langkahnya terhenti.

"tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah memeriksa di rak bagian sini.. dan aku.."

"cukup" potong Himchan mengintrupsi penjelasan Yongguk.

Mata Himchan berair. Mungkin perpaduan antara lelah dan kecewa. Sungguh. Yongguk tak berniat sedikitpun membuat Himchan menjadi seperti ini.

"hime.. ini tidak seperti itu.." ucap Yongguk sambil perlahan mengambil buku dalam genggaman Himchan. Sosok Himchan yang menunduk dan mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipinya.

Himchan memang sangat sensitif. Hal kecil seperti ini selalu bisa membuatnya menangis. Hal kecil apapun itu Himchan selalu menyalahkannya. Himchan selalu mencari sosok orang lain dalam diri Yongguk.

"kenapa kau tidak bisa seperti dia, Bbang..

..kenapa kau tidak bisa mengerti aku seperti dia mengerti ku?" lirih suara Himchan hanya akan membuat dada Yongguk terasa sesak. tidak menggubris perkataan Himchan.

Mengambil paksa buku dalam genggaman Himchan dan berjalan menuju kasir untuk membawanya.

.

.

"karena aku bukan dia.. " lirih Yongguk sambil memandang Himchan yang tengan melangkah menjauh darinya..

:

:

:

"terimakasih"

Gumam Himchan sambil turun dari sepeda motor Yongguk. Melepaskan helm yang terpasang dikepalanya dan menyerahkannya pada Yongguk yang hanya terdiam. berjalan menjauh namun terhalang oleh jemari Yongguk yang mengikatnya erat.

"Himchan.."

Yongguk tak pernah memanggilnya dengan 'Himchan' dia selalu memamanggil Himchan dengan sebutan 'hime'.

Membalikkan tubuhnya dan mencoba melepaskan tautan jemari Yongguk pada lengannya.

"ada apa?"

"aku minta maaf" ucap Yongguk sambil menggenggam erat jemari Himchan. Tak peduli jika Himchan menolaknya dan mencoba melepaskan jemarinya.

"Ya. Lepaskan aku" ucapnya sambil menepis jemari Yongguk.

"kenapa?!" Yongguk menarik tangan Himchan. Membuat tubuh itu mendekat dan hanya berjarak tak jauh dari tubuhnya. Wajah mereka berdekatan. Yongguk hanya lelah. Dia lelah dengan semuanya. Menatap mata Himchan yang tak sedikitpun balas menatapnya.

"tatap mata ku Kim Himchan" tegas Yongguk sambil menarik dagu Himchan untuk membuat mata mereka bertemu.

Matanya. Mata kebohongan. Mata pengkhianatan.

"kenapa?" desis Yongguk sambil melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Himchan dengan erat.

"a-apa?" gugup Himchan sambil mencoba menjauhkan tubuhnya dari dekapan Yongguk.

"kenapa kau selalu mencari sosok dia dalam diri ku? kau bersama ku sekarang Kim Himchan. Bukan bersama dia.. AKU BUKAN MOON JONGUP" teriak Yongguk sambil menatap tajam iris lembut milik Himchan.

Tangisan itupun pecah. Air matanya mengalir hingga pandangannya terhadap Yongguk menjadi memudar. Tak mengerti sedikitpun dalam hatinya mengapa dia bisa berfikir seperti itu. mengapa bisa dia mencari sosok Jongup dalam diri Yongguk? Bagaimana bisa dia sejahat ini pada Yongguk yang selalu bersikap baik dan mengalah padanya?

Yongguk yang selalu terdiam saat semua kekesalan yang dia dapatkan dia jatuhkan pada Yongguk. Bahkan ketika masalah itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan Yongguk Himchan selalu menyalahkan Yongguk. Seolah semua hal yang berada dalam kekesalannya terletak pada Yongguk. Padahal tidak.. Himchan hanya lelah mencari sosok siapa yang dia inginkan. Sudah terbiasa dengan sosok Jongup, dan bisa dia rasakan jika dia tidak bisa menerima sikap Yongguk yang terlalu baik padanya.

"aku memang bukan dia yang selalu mengerti mu. aku punya cara ku sendiri untuk mencintai mu. namun, mengapa kau menolaknya dan memilih membuat ku menjadi sosok Moon Jongup dalam pandangan mu?" mencoba melonggarkan dekapan tangannya pada tubuh Himchan.

Membiarkan tubuh Himchan perlahan melangkah mundur. Mengerti jika hatinya sudah lelah. Dia selalu menjadi pihak yang salah. Selalu.

"memang lebih baik kau bersamanya. Bukan dengan ku.."

Memaksakan suaranya untuk keluar. Menyesal karena dengan tidak patuh memasuki hubungan Himchan dan Jongup. Membuat Himchan terbuai sesaat pada indahnya cinta. Dan lebih memilih bersama Yongguk lalu meninggalkan Jongup. Namun, dia salah.. Himchan masih sangat mencintai sosok Jongup. Masih sampai kapan pun.

"aku mencintai mu dengan tidak wajar hingga masuk ke dalam hubungan kalian. Aku menyerah..

.

..aku menyerah Kim Himchan"

.

Memejamkan matanya erat, mengulang setiap rasa sakit yang Himchan berikan padanya. dia bisa lakukan apapun untuk Himchan. Apapun. dia bisa meninggalkan apapun untuk Himchan. Demi Himchan. Mengulang segala keindahan dan kepahitan mencintai sosok Himchan. Merasakan denyutan tak wajar saat mengulang kejadian dimana Himchan memanggil nama Jongup saat mereka tengah berciuman, saat Himchan memanggil nama Jongup pada tidurnya, saat Himchan menulis nama Jongup pada tulisan di pesan untuknya, saat melihat nama Jongup tertulis nyata ditelapak tangan Himchan.. dan pada saat ini, saat Himchan memintanya menemani membeli buku untuk Jongup saat ini.

Yongguk tahu, buku yang mereka cari sampai malam ini adalah untuk Jongup. Untuk Jongup.

Dan dia bisa melakukan apapun untuk Himchan, dan begitupun Himchan. Dia bisa melakukan apapun untuk Jongup.

"we're done hime" bisik Yongguk.

Yongguk pun mulai menyalakan motornya. Untuk terakhir kalinya, menatap sosok Himchan yang memandangnya dengan kecewa.

.

Jangan pasang pandangan itu..

.

Jangan membuat ku terjatuh lagi pada mu

.

Ingin meneguhkan hati yang perlahan dindingnya terasa goyah..

.

Mengingat..

.

Kau mencintainya..

.

Dan aku mencintai mu,

Kim Himchan..

;

..

Aku meninggalkan mu..

.

Demi kebaikan mu..

.

Buat apa kau berhubungan dengan ku jika hanya dia yang ada dalam mata mu..

.

Cinta ini tidak wajar, sayang..

.

Untuk ku..

.

.

/

.

END..

.

.

Ini baru pertama kali ini aku bikin banghim yang engga bersatu.. huaaaa... ini cerita terinspirasi dari masa lalu author sendiri #aigu.. walo ada beberapa yang diremake..

Thanks to my mom ka rina dan my beloved sister ka nita yang sudah menemani kegalauan hati ku.

RnR juseyoo..


End file.
